Fate Has It's Ways
by Sammy-Chan04
Summary: AU: Inuyasha disappeared the same day his family was killed, three years ago. What will happen when Kagome finds him? I suck at summaries. PLEASE R&R Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.


_Its funny how one person in your life can make you want to live or die._

Knock Knock

No one was answering. The door was not locked so she pushed it open slowly. She gasped at what came into contact with her eyes. The house was a wreck.

'What happed?!'

Kagome was horrified. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. The curtains that once hung beautifully from the elegant window were now all over the house. The gorgeous sofas and love seats that once stood tall were now ripped and turned over. The dinning table smashed. Quiet tears were streaming down her delicate face. She slowly waked through the dinning room, horrified.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered his name to herself in shock.

It was eerily quiet. No laughter, no loud music playing, not even the buzzing sound that always seemed to emit from the house. Kagome ran up to the room that she had visited several times. She practically ran into the closed door. Her hands were shaking and sweating so hard that she was barely able to open it. When she entered his room she found the condition was in no better state then the dinning hall or the rest of the house for that matter. A whole new set of tears came streaming down her face.

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT HAPPENED!!"

* * *

She collapsed on the floor crying, cradling her self, and trying to find some emotional stability in this nightmare. 

"Kagome!! I can't believe it, it's the first year of collage! Aren't you exited?" Sango squealed and jumped up and down.

"Of course Sango, who could not be? This is so cool I can't believe we are going to be living together. This is going to be the best!"

The girls continued to chatter on about how much fun they were going to have and how everyone would be together all the time.

It had been three years since the disappearance of Inuyasha and the death of his family. The tragic event took a lot out of everyone, especially Kagome. They had been very close friends.

"Lets go see our dorm room."

"OK."

* * *

A couple of flights of stairs later 

Sango and Kagome walked through the door of the dorm. It was a Mid-sized room with two doors sprouting from it. One led to a small kitchen and the other to a bed room and a bathroom. There was a stairway that led up to another room and a bathroom.

"So Kag what do you think. Nice ne?"

"I did not expect such a huge dorm like this, I always heard that a dorm consisted of a tiny box that held a bed and two people in it."

"Kagome did you really think your mother would have it that way, honestly you know her little girl has to have the best there is.

"Ya I guess... how about we get moved in then, after all this will be our house for oh say the next four years."

"That it will be, lets go get the movers to help us."

The two girls went down stairs laughing at the thought of just how much fun they would have. That soon stopped when they thought of just how much studying would have to be done.

* * *

"Kagome... wake up!!! It is beautiful out today. Come on" 

Sango was tugging at the light lavender covers trying to get her out of bed.

"Whaaaa...."

"Kagome it is the first day in our dorm rooms, well except for yesterday but that did not count because we were moving in." Sango looked around at all the boxes piled on each other. "Well at least I was, so anyway what I was thinking was that we could go to a club tonight! It could be fun and...Kagome are you even listening to me?"

A mumbled yes was heard from beneath the covers. Kagome was no morning person.

"Alright you win I will come back in a half of an hour to wake you up... jeez."

"Kagome if you don't get up right now I am going to rip off your covers and..."

"Ummm... Sango I am right behind you."

True to her word Kagome was right behind Sango fully dressed and brushing her teeth. Kagome wore a light blue spaghetti strap with a breathable white sweater over it with light baggy blue jeans. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She looked drained for some reason. This was strange because Kagome was always so happy and cheery.

"Oh...sorry... I thought you were still in your covers."

"So do you remember anything that I asked you this morning? Because I think the club is a great" Sango was cut off mid-sentence.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" It was a whisper and Sango barley caught it, but she sure as hell understood what it meant.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys what do you think? I neeeeeeed reviews, must have them now, pleeeeease. But seriously I will keep writing it based upon the reviews I get. My readers are important to me. :) I think this may turn out to be one of my better fics. Hehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
